


Happy Anniversary {Larry Stylinson}

by larry_queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Louis, Vibrators, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_queen/pseuds/larry_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis "forgets" his three year anniversary with Harry, but once Louis realizes how upset Harry is that it was all a joke, he desperately wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary {Larry Stylinson}

“Babe, come upstairs,” Louis called downstairs to Harry from their bedroom. Harry was downstairs sulking because it was him and Louis’ three year anniversary today and Louis had yet to mention it. Harry knew Louis was no good with dates, but this was a huge day. He didn’t want to seem bitchy about it so he hadn’t mentioned it, hoping Louis would surprise him. Harry got up off the couch and made his way up the stairs only to find Louis simply lounging on the queen sized bed with his laptop perched on him thighs. 

“What?” Harry asked him shortly. 

“I dunno, I just wanted to cuddle,” Louis said, closing the laptop and pulling Harry down onto the bed with him. Harry could never refuse Louis cuddles, so he put his arms around his smaller half without saying a word. “What’s wrong?” Louis badgers. 

“Nothing, just tired I guess,” Harry lied quickly. Louis looked up at him through his aesthetically pleasing long eyelashes, knowing that it was a lie. Louis had known what day it was since he woke up, he just wanted to be a cheeky little shit and see what Harry would do if he “forgot”. 

“I know you’re lying and I know what’s wrong,” Louis said matter-of-factly. Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly so Louis continued. “You’re upset cause I forgot our anniversary. I actually didn’t forgot. I just wanted to see what you’d do,” Louis said giggling. 

“It’s not funny,” Harry said, getting up and starting to walk downstairs. 

“Babe I’m serious. Please don’t be cross about it,” Louis pleaded getting up and following him. 

“Louis you don’t understand how much this day meant to me and you go and pull shit like this. You’re really fucking unbelievable sometime,” Harry said before he hit the stairs. Louis stopped in his tracks, realizing how angry Harry was. Moments later he heard the front door slam shut, and Harry’s car peel away from the house. 

Louis waited an hour for Harry to return or at least call, but he for nothing. He decided to take matters into his own hands and call him himself. Luckily Harry picked up on the third ring.

“Where are you?” Louis asked quietly. 

“Doesn’t matter does it?” Harry asked. 

“Please come home,” Louis said, ignoring Harry’s question. 

“Why? So you can pretend to forget our anniversary some more?” Harry asked bitterly. 

“No. I want to make it up to you right now, so please come home,” Louis begged. 

“Fine,” Harry said as he hung up. Harry left the café where he decided to get some tea and clear his mind and got back in the car to make the short drive back to the Larry household. Once he got home, he went back upstairs to the bedroom where Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. “I’m back,” Harry said. 

“I love you,” Louis said, spontaneously jumping up to go hug Harry. Harry responded, putting his arms around Louis’ smaller frame. 

“I love you too, but I’m still upset,” Harry said, pulling away and looking down at him. 

“I know and I wanna make it up to you. Lay down love,” Louis said walking over to the bed. 

“Louis you can’t use sex to get yourself out of this,” Harry said.

“Oh yes I can, just lay down and you’ll see.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied and laid down on the bed. Louis crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately. In the middle of the kiss, he began to undress Harry and himself. Once they were both to just their briefs Louis pulled away and went to the closet to get their box full of sex toys. He brought it over to the bed and immediately pulled out the blindfold. “You trust me?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and lifted his head so Louis could put the blindfold on him. Once Harry was blinded, Louis pulled out handcuffs and Harry’s favorite purple vibrator. Louis pulled Harry out of his briefs, attached his arms to the headboard, and put the lube covered vibrator inside of Harry’s hole. 

Harry immediately scrunched up his face and let out a long moan, making Louis smirk. Louis stripped himself of his briefs as he watched Harry respond to the vibrator. His face was perfectly scrunched up, his hair was starting to stick down to his forehead, and his hard on looked like it was throbbing. Louis leaned down and pushed the vibrator further into Harry, knowing that it was now fully pressed against his prostate. It didn’t take long after that for Harry to let go with a scream that would put a pornstar to shame. Louis removed the vibrator and immediately replaced it with his fingers. 

“Lou, stop,” Harry said, trying to regain his breathing and come down from his high.

“Not tonight love,” Louis said, thrusting his fingers as far as they could go into Harry. It was his personal goal to make Harry cum as many times as he could tonight, and he intended on fulfilling it. Harry forgot about his sensitivity and let himself enjoy the pleasure of Louis’ fingers, followed by his tongue and then Louis started alternating and all this pleasure resulted in Harry cumming a total of four times, all untouched.

“Louis please stop,” Harry begged, officially out of breath and shaking from the amount of pleasure. 

“I think you got two more in you love,” Louis said smirking. Harry let out a soft whimper that got replaced by a moan when he felt Louis stroking his semi-hard cock. If Harry had enough energy left, he would have bucked up his hips to meet Louis’ speed, but all he could do was lay there with shaky legs and moan. Soon enough, Harry came one more time. Louis let the boy regain his breath for a short period of time as he took off the blindfold, undid the handcuffs, and applied lube to his achingly hard dick. “You okay baby?” Louis asked, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead. Harry nodded, trying to get his breathing under control. “One more time?” Louis asked. Harry again nodded, unable to speak and just thankful everything got removed. 

Louis positioned himself easily in between Harry’s legs and pushed his cock in deep. Louis was relieved that he was finally getting some type of relief, but it was worth it for Harry. It didn’t take long for either of the boys to reach their high and soon enough Harry was spilling cum all over his stomach and Louis was releasing into Harry’s worn out hole. Louis effortlessly rode out their highs and removed himself from Harry. He laid next to Harry for a moment and then went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean the both of them off. 

As he was gently wiping the cum from Harry’s thighs and bottom he looked up at him to find Harry looking back down at him with a tiny smirk on his face. “What?” He asked him, laughing.

“I love you,” Harry said, smiling. Louis went back to what he was doing with a smile, knowing fully well that his last minute plan to make Harry happy again work. 

“I told you I could use sex to get out of this one,” Louis said cheekily as he moved on to wipe off Harry’s stomach that had six loads of cum on it. 

“I suppose you were right, but it doesn’t make up for not giving me a present or taking me out,” Harry said honestly. 

“And since when is it my job to take you out?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Since I became the permanent bottom,” Harry joked. Louis rolled his eyes and got up from the bed to throw the washcloth in the hamper in the corner of the room. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Louis said as he climbed into bed with Harry and pulled the covers over them,” I’ll take you out shopping tomorrow and you can get whatever you want and we can go wherever you want for dinner. Sound good?” Louis said, kissing his nose before he leaned over and shut the bedside light off.

“It sounds perfect. Even better than cumming six time,” Harry said with a wink that he realized Louis couldn’t even see, but knew was there. 

“I’m sure it was,” Louis laughed, the noise echoing through the dark. “Happy Anniversary love. I love you so much and I couldn’t have imagined these past three years without you,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand under the covers. 

“I love you too Lou,” Harry said. “So much.”  
The lovers kissed one last time before falling asleep after the best anniversary yet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost one in the morning someone please take this laptop away from me omg. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a comment and/or a kudos. 
> 
> AND I found this band called Chase Atlantic. Look them up on YouTube, I promise you won't regret it.


End file.
